Various food containers having pouring spouts are known. Spout blockages caused by product build-up at the spout can also be a problem.
A need exists for a food container and pouring spout having improved functionality and convenience. A need exists for a pouring spout that is particularly useful for the pouring of solid food products, especially flakes.